


What Happened

by LisaTardis91



Series: Road to recovery. [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Peter Parker is 19, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaTardis91/pseuds/LisaTardis91
Summary: What really happened between Pepper and Peter on his birthday?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts
Series: Road to recovery. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

** Flashback – 2 years after the snap: **

** The Pepper/Peter Incident: **

It had been 2 years after the snap and Peter was living in a cabin outside the city in a small cabin by the lake. He had graduated high school and it was his 19th birthday only this morning, he wished Tony had been there. 2 Years since the snap and the world had only just started to heal from the terrible loss, Wakanda had a new Queen and the first woman to hold the mantle of the Black Panther.

Plagued by nightmares Peter lay in bed at night rethinking all the ways the final fight with Thanos could have gone, how things could have been different. He had not given up though in his search to bring everyone back, he had not given up but so far over the span of 2 years he had not found anything. Peter stepped outside onto the porch; he had just gotten home from Stark Industries where Pepper hosted a birthday party for him.

Peter had fun, for the first time in 2 years he finally allowed himself to have fun and he looked out on the lake. The moonlight sparkling as the lake water rippled and knocked against the small wooden jetty. Peter closed his eyes as he looked out on the lake, thinking about his Aunt May, Tony… Wanda. It hurt that she was not there with him, that the snap had taken her from him.

Lowering his head Peter closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face before he got to his feet and turned to make his way back into the house. The sound of a car driving up drew his attention and Peter turned and watched the car pull to a stop and the engine shut down. The door opened and Pepper climbed out of the driver’s seat with a smile and wearing a white button-down shirt and jeans, she focused her gaze on Peter “Hey, you left the party early” she said.

Smiling to himself, Peter gazed at the strawberry blonde-haired woman before motioning her to follow him inside “Just, didn’t feel like celebrating anymore” Peter said as he stepped up onto the porch and opened the door. Pepper nodded her head seemingly in agreement with Peter and she made her way up and followed Peter into the house. Peter reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of orange juice “So, what brings you by Pepper?” Peter asked.

Pepper smiled to herself, she loved it when Peter called her by her first name and she giggled to herself whenever she remembered Tony complaining whenever Peter refused to call him Tony. Pepper would enjoy teasing Tony about how Peter calls her by her first name and not him, Tony would pout for days.

Peter returned to her and handed her a glass of orange juice before sitting beside her on the couch as Pepper looked at him before looking at the board “What are you working on?” she asked curiously.

The board in front of her had a list of the six stones, each one followed by a dash and a time and location. Pepper did not understand it as she sat there and gazed at the board before returning her gaze to Peter who shrugged his shoulders “It’s the stones, each time and location you see is where the stones were first seen by members of the Avengers or the Guardians” Peter explained.

Pepper looked at the list of the 6 stones “Interesting, so… 1942 and 1995 for the space stone was” she looked at Peter for the answer.

“Captain America and Captain Marvel” Peter answered as he took a sip of his glass.

Looking at the board again Pepper returned her gaze to Peter “So, you’re still searching?” she asked, “Searching for a way to bring everyone home?” she said.

Peter nodded his head “Yeah, I am” Peter answered as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Tony would be proud of you Pete” Pepper said as she leaned in across the couch and pressed her lips to his cheek. Unfortunately, Peter chose the wrong moment and instead he turned his head at the wrong moment, so Pepper’s lips met his. A tense silence filled the house as Pepper and Peter sat frozen on the couch together before they pulled apart. Their faces inches apart and their lips grazing one another, Pepper and Peter sat frozen in fear.

Biting her lip as she looks into Peter’s eyes, Pepper swallowed as her eyes moved from Peter’s eyes to his lips and back up. Was it strange that Peter and Pepper both enjoyed the brief kiss, it had been so long since Pepper had been with anyone since Tony? Peter on the other hand never had sex, he was 17 when Wanda was taken from him by Thanos and he never felt ready to have sex until he was 18.

But Pepper, Pepper made his cock hard when she kissed him and now, he was 19. Peter lunged forward and his lips collided with hers, Pepper smiled as she leaned back on the couch pulling Peter on top of her. The kiss remaining soft and loving as Peter’s tongue gently swiped across Pepper’s lips drawing a moan from the older woman. Pepper really had to give Wanda credit; she had taught Peter well in the art of kissing.

Parting her lips Pepper gave Peter’s probing tongue access to her mouth as Peter’s tongue slipped inside and gently coaxed Pepper’s tongue to come and play. Pepper moaned as their tongues met, their tongues circling around one another and touching as Peter’s hands moved to her hair. Pepper felt her hips brushing against something solid which felt like steel and big as she deepened the kiss.

Peter broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as his hands moved from her hair and slid down her body before resting on her hips. Pepper was breathing heavier as she looked around before she motioned to the bedroom door “Let’s get more comfortable” she whispered huskily, and Peter nodded his head though there was a degree of hesitation on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asked worried, wondering if Peter was regretting this right now.

“It’s nothing, just…” Peter hesitated as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked again and spoke “I’ve never… you know” he blushed.

Pepper’s expression morphed from worried to confusion as she looks up into Peter’s eyes “Wait, are you saying you and Wanda never…?” she asked.

Peter shook his head as he looked into her eyes “No, we’ve never” he admitted “I didn’t feel comfortable to have sex and wanted to wait until I was 18” he explained.

Smiling adoringly as she ran her fingers through his hair Pepper stood up and she took his hand “Come with me” she whispered. Peter got to his feet and followed her to the bedroom slowly as Pepper looked at him “If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to” Pepper wanted to give Peter one last chance to back out of this before they crossed the line.

Peter instead made a bold move as he turned her to face him and he lunged for her, his lips colliding with hers in a hot and passionate kiss. Pepper stumbled back and found herself sandwiched between the wall and Peter as he lifted her up. Wrapping her arms around over his shoulders, Pepper wrapped her legs around his hips as their tongues met and battled for dominance.

Unlike their previous kisses, Pepper and Peters kiss this time was more aggressive and fiercer as their tongues battled. Swallowing a moan from Pepper as their tongues battled Peter turned and carried the older woman into the bedroom. It had been 2 years since Pepper had been with anyone, 2 years since the last night she had spent with Tony that conceived Morgan.

Stripping out of their clothes and tossing them aside Peter and Pepper was unrestrained in their lust as she ran her nails up and down Peter’s back. Laying on the bed with her legs wrapped around his hips, Pepper gasped as she felt the solid bulbous head of Peter’s 9inch long and thick cock brushing against her soaked pussy lips. Looking into his eyes as she lay there with her legs locked around his hips, Pepper nodded her head.

“Okay, go slowly” she whispered as she braced herself, Peter slowly pushed his way inside her and Pepper arched her back as she felt her pussy lips parting and felt the solid girth of Peter Parker pushing its way inside her. Biting her lip as she dug her nails into his back Pepper’s eyes rolled up and her eyelids fluttered closed, Peter groaned as he pushed his way inside slowly.

Taking care not to hurt Pepper, Peter pushes his girth deeper inside Pepper slowly before he came to a sudden stop when he was completely submerged inside her. Stars exploding behind her closed eyes as she held onto Peter, Pepper’s walls clenching around Peter’s solid cock. Slowly her eyes opened, and she looked into Peter’s eyes as he remained still, not moving as he looked into her eyes.

Pepper smiled adoringly knowing he was waiting for her to give the go ahead and she rolled them over, so she had him pinned beneath her. Fully impaled on his rock-hard cock Pepper leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before she started to move. Since it was Peter’s first time Pepper decided to take charge and she slowly moved up and down on his cock.

A moan leaving her lips as she arched her back, Peter’s hands moving to her breasts before he sat up and his mouth latched onto one of her bullet hard nipples. A gasp leaving Pepper’s lips as Peter bit and sucked on her hardened nipple, his tongue circling her nipple before biting and then he switched to the other. Pepper moaned as Peter switched between her nipples; gently sucking and biting before burying his face between her breasts.

Rising and falling Pepper gently rode Peter’s cock, keeping her movements slow so Peter would not blow yet. Peter groaned into her breasts as his hands moved to her ass cheeks and gripped hard causing a gasp to leave Pepper’s lips and she picked up the pace. The bed springs squeaking as she held onto Peter, gripping his hair tight Pepper picked up the pace and bounced on Peter’s hard girth.

The lew sounds of their skin slapping together as they moaned in pleasure filling the room as Pepper rode Peter. Pepper knew it would not be long for either of them, but she was not going to stop until they both came together. Peter pulled back from her breasts and pulled her into a passionate kiss and Pepper smiled into the kiss before she squealed in surprise as Peter rolled them over.

Pinning the older woman under him Peter pistoned his cock inside her, fucking her hard and fast as the headboard bumped against the wall as Pepper’s moans grew louder as she raked her nails up and down his back. Pepper held on for as long as she could as did Peter, but the pleasure was all too much as Pepper threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs, falling over the edge of her climax as her orgasm washed over her.

Peter groaned as he suddenly stopped and collapsed on top of her, thick white ropes of cum spilling inside her and filling her as he panted heavily. Pepper buried her face in his neck and planted soft kisses as she felt his cum spunk shooting inside her and she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. Peter pulled back and looked into her eyes as he smiled before leaning down and kissing her.

Pepper smiled against his lips as she rolled them over and broke the kiss “Oh, I’m not done with you” she husked as she slid off his still hardened cock and she slid down his body before vanishing under the blanket.

Peter’s mind went blank as he felt the hot mouth of Pepper Pott’s wrapping around his cock.

Yeah, he was in for one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part.


End file.
